Spin Off(s)
There are quite a few spin-offs that have been made in order to continue the legacay of Tigers and Dragons. 1) 367708 In a factory at Italy,the head of Luptelli family,Ermando Luptelli is planning a high profile coccaine shipping to Bangkok.In order to go to Bangkok,they must transit at Malaysia which Ermando isn't aware about that place.When he asked his people,one of them tells him that it is Malaysia.Ermando being ignorant,asks his men to takeover Malaysia so that the shipping progress can be done neatly.This is followed by a remark by the same person,"Did you say something about conquering Malaysia?" So the story is told in flashabacks regarding the underworld groups in Malaysia that at last bonded together.This is the only story that doesn't have any connection with Tigers and Dragons. 2) 30 Malays During the Riot of Kampung Baru,one of the top gun in Malay army which is Laksamana Merah Saga has become one of Malay's ruthless warrior.He counted each person that he killed in the riot.The body count is 30.But somehow,after witnessing something,Laksamana Merah Saga decided to wash his bloody hands.But,he is not satisfied until he can pay what he did to the Chinese.In the present day where racism is again another serious matter,Laksamana Merah Saga decided to sacrifice 30 of the people he loved the most to pay the Chinese.This rises tension between Laksamana Merah Saga's family saying that they shouldn't be blamed for what Laksamana Merah Saga did.All Laksamana Merah Saga's children are dead.After thinking,Laksamana Merah Saga came up with an idea that will seal it all.But this involves in him being dead. 3) Dragons Of Wai Tin Dragons of Wai Tin tells the story of how Fung and Lau joined Wai Tin and eventually stood at the top.All their thick and thin moments are told here.From their first major killing that earns them protection and tender at the group to the part where Fung and his team failed at the gang war that resulted him in being fugitive at Malaysia. 4) A Tale of Kampung Baru This story tells the situation in Kampung Baru.The people and the environment.But the main plot is about the fight for power between Ustaz Adil and Ustaz Zakaria.There are also flashbacks about Ustaz Adil and Ustaz Zakaria during the Riot Of Kampung Baru.Here,we can see the reasons why Ustaz Zakaria always envies Ustaz Adil. 5)The Reunion All the young people start to forget their roots.One older man always shakes people's hand with the famous Malay hand but no one shakes it back.Until one day,another older man did it.After asking from which branch they are,they become good friends.It turns out that they were there during the final battle between Dhuha and Seng.They reminisce their stories.They are also scenes in Tigers and Dragons been told here. 6)Red Day Red Day tells about the Riot Of Kampung Baru the entire 2 hours.There is only one setting used here which is the riot.In this story,historical accuracies are very important.Important figures like the flying swords are put here.This is a one day film.Moments like the killing at Odeon Theatre is also featured here.The plot is actually divided into 4 parts including a love story between a Malay and a Chinese. 7)Friendly Neighbourhood,Beijing (also known as Tigers and Dragons 2 : Friendly Neighbourhood,Beijing) A Malay boy who moves to Beijing tries to fit into that place with a thought that Beijing is a civilized city where everybody will treat people equally.But,that isn't the treatment he received.He finds out that Beijing people are so rude and constantly harass foreigners.Their main target are the people from one race who always come to Beijing to buy goods,the Malays.Seeing what the Chinese do to his race,this boy gathers friends from Malaysia and sets off a business from the Malays and for the Malays with no intention of picking a fight at all.Thinking that this boy's business has the potential to screw the Chinese' business,people from the market consisted of well-known people from the Triads come down and try to stop the Malays' business,but this time,the Malays aren't backing off anymore.In a one-on-one confrontation with the Triad's leader and the interpreter,it's later proven that the interpreter is the one playing games on those two tribes This movie also is the first movie in the Underground Tales.Underground Tales is the compilations of movies regarding the underworld.Each of them features the life of people who are involved in the underworld but not featured in a plain action movie.All the movies are presented with a sense of drama in it to make them heavy.